


-holic

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他不知道怎麼糊裡糊塗就答應了朴珍榮，把毛剃掉，還是由那人親自執刀。





	-holic

**Author's Note:**

> 榮在pwp；剃/毛play。關係自由解釋。

他就不該答應朴珍榮。

這真的太超過了。

「要用剃的嗎？用熱蠟好像太刺激了點。」

「不管是什麼都快點做完吧。」他面色如土地說。

「知道了，哥不要心急。」朴珍榮點了點頭。

他不知道怎麼糊裡糊塗就答應了朴珍榮，把毛剃掉，還是由那人親自執刀。朴珍榮在酒店裡耐性地等他做好準備脫下短褲，林在範卻在要自己張開大腿時感受到了前所未有的心理障礙。

他倒希望朴珍榮強硬一點，用外力將他的膝蓋往兩邊推開，在強迫的情況下張開大腿露出脆弱的密處對他來說還比較沒有負擔。然而就連這點他也無法輕易開口，只好跟坐在對床等待的人持續大眼瞪小眼。

偏偏那人只是聳肩。

「哥不想的話也不一定非得今天。」

林在範脫下灰色四角褲，下半身赤裸著靠在床墊旁，別開視線任命地張開大腿。

朴珍榮在他胯間抹上除毛慕斯，薄荷的涼意讓林在範打了個哆嗦。他知道朴珍榮停下了一秒觀察他的表情，卻沒有多餘的動作。朴珍榮的手指沾著慕斯，從下腹稀疏的地方向下移動，在碰到陰莖根部的瞬間頓了頓，隨即從旁邊繞了下來。林在範咬著嘴唇，覺得自己大概肉眼可見地紅了起來，雙腿之間的人太過專注了，大概連陰莖微弱的抽動都會被收進眼裡，然而毫無反應的反應才讓他最感到難熬。

朴珍榮仔細確認毛髮生出的皮膚都被慕斯覆蓋，抬起頭來讓他遞過剃刀。

「我要開始了。」朴珍榮低聲說，他下意識應聲，下一秒朴珍榮就抓起他的性器。林在範倒抽了口氣，不是很明顯，朴珍榮卻確實地接收到了，低聲說了抱歉。真是不能再更尷尬了，林在範在心裡咒罵自己，倒不如當初就接受王嘉爾的好意去給不認識的人做巴西除毛還比較不那麼令他崩潰。偏偏是朴珍榮，對他的一切反應都瞭若指掌的人，甚至不會錯放他任何一次滯住的呼吸。

在他胯間專心致志的人小心地用刀片除掉最外圈的體毛，隨著冰涼的刀片向下，朴珍榮的手指按在他大腿內側的筋上，觸到的位置就愈來愈敏感。林在範努力不讓鼻息在安靜的空氣中聽起來太過突兀，然而當那人的拇指從剃掉毛髮的部位滑過時還是無法控制地輕哼出聲。

他瞪大了眼，朴珍榮沒有再抬起頭，但他也聽見了那人深深呼吸，過了幾秒後用乾渴的聲音說話。

「哥勃起了。」

「少囉唆。」

「要繼續嗎？」

「......趕快做完就是了。」

朴珍榮點頭，將刀片貼上來他還是一抖，卻被更用力地按住大腿。刀片來到側邊時朴珍榮遲疑了下。

「在範哥，哥自己抓著。」說著很快地看了他一眼。林在範胡亂點頭，握住性器往向上攏，朴珍榮手中的刀片經過腿縫，來到會陰時停留了下，林在範才手忙腳亂地用另一隻手撈起了懸掛的囊袋。朴珍榮隻手將他的腿向上提，他試圖放空腦袋，卻仍在手指的溫度貼上私密處的皮膚時必須死命憋住呼吸，才不至於再次發出尷尬的呻吟。

然而朴珍榮卻在性器四周的體毛刮得差不多之後，拿起慕斯往他沒有預料的地方抹去。林在範瞪大雙眼，不敢相信地喊了一聲。

「珍榮！」

「......怎麼了？」

「連那、那也要剃嗎？」

「長出來的地方都要剃掉不是嗎？」朴珍榮用認真的表情看著他，手指卻伸向股縫生出的稀疏體毛撥弄了兩下。

林在範像被碰了肚腹的貓一樣跳了起來，狼狽地躲了開。朴珍榮也不攔他，聳了聳肩說過了這村就沒那個店，哥不想就別剃了。他聽了迅速用按住還硬著的陰莖，夾著屁股往浴室溜了。

然而過了兩天他才真正開始感到後悔。開始生出新毛的部位像火燒一樣既刺又癢，林在範放棄貼身底褲，僅僅套上及膝的寬鬆短褲，卻仍然連走路都感覺得到股間的異樣。他在四下無人時就著椅墊蹭了蹭發癢的胯下，忍不住輕嘆出聲。啊，磨蹭過粗布的瞬間像是紓解了過來，但停下來之後痛癢的感覺又會加劇。林在範在隊友狐疑的視線底下勤跑廁所，隔著短褲用修得乾乾淨淨的指甲邊緣撓他發癢的胯下，最後卻總是眼紅著氣喘吁吁卻不得緩解。

敏感的性器經不過折磨，早就因一次次的摳搔硬起，林在範咬著牙，對著馬桶又擼了一發。他靠在門板上仰起頭，閉上眼雙手握住半勃的陰莖，一邊刺激著龜頭邊捏住底下的囊袋試圖加快高潮的速度，然而當門外響起喊他的聲音時，他還是嚇得幾乎要抽搐著射了出來。

「在範哥？」

朴珍榮就在門板後頭，低著聲音喊他。

「你在裡面吧，把門打開。」

「......行。」

林在範一開門就覺得門口的人像要把他給盯穿了。帶著細框眼鏡的朴珍榮頭髮有些凌亂，眼神比平時還要再深邃幾分。那人迅速側身進了隔間，又迅速將門鎖起。林在範還一手抓著陰莖，一邊把卡在膝蓋上的短褲踢到地上，還沒想好該說什麼那人的手就覆了上來。

甚至兩根指頭就卡進最癢得讓他發瘋的陰囊底下。

他掙扎著不要馬上呻吟出聲，卻仍在朴珍榮冰涼的手指蹭過下體時哼著聲音擠出了生理眼淚。

「舒服嗎？」朴珍榮問，又不經意地翹起嘴角。「聽說開始長毛的前兩天會癢到不能忍受，也算見識到了。」

「那你還說用剃的。」林在範瞪了他一眼。

「用蠟除的話，哥大概當場會痛到殺了我吧。」

那人一點也沒施勁地捏了捏他的陰莖，馬上又收獲一連串的喘息。

「總之，我帶了抗敏乳液過來，塗上去會舒服一點的。」

做的跟說的可不太一樣啊，林在範被壓在水箱上高舉起一隻腳時恨恨地想。

朴珍榮把乳液擠在手指尖，薄薄塗在發紅的皮膚上，連囊底跟會陰都仔細地用手指扳開塗抹。然而扶著性器的手卻不老實，一下一下地搓弄著根部跟柱身，當他受到刺激抖了幾下，就看見那人用要笑不笑的表情看向他。

「在範哥是快樂主義者啊，弄幾下就濕淋淋的。」

「你還是閉嘴吧......。」

朴珍榮原先冰涼的手指沾著不知道是乳液或者其他液體，漸漸地變成了與他相仿的溫度。說著哥先射一次吧一邊用跟那張臉一點都不同的粗魯方式開始套弄，用手掌的軟心抵著前端繞圈，又扣著柱底施加疼痛。朴珍榮大抵有什麼施虐傾向，林在範有些走神地想，幫他剃毛的時候他就應該看出些端倪，卻在真實被抓住弱點的時候才遲鈍地察覺。

他在瀕臨高潮的時候小腿已經有些支不住了，憑著本能將胯部往朴珍榮的手中頂，幾下之後就射出了白濁的精液，還差點沒腳軟一屁股坐上馬桶蓋。朴珍榮撈著他，拍著他的屁股讓他背過身去。

「做什麼？」林在範還沒反應過來，朴珍榮就把他射出來的黏液往身後的入口抹，他差點罵出聲，又咬住自己的舌頭。「也要幫我緩解一下嘛。」朴珍榮用懶洋洋的聲音說，嘴唇湊在他的頸後讓林在範忍不住地打顫，雙腿不自覺又被分得更開。朴珍榮的手指探進去的時候他忍不住撅著屁股夾得死緊，就被一掌拍在臀肉上，才恨恨地任他探入裡頭。然而不過幾分鐘他就覺得自己可恥地有了感覺，朴珍榮伸入兩指淺淺地進出，被指姦的錯覺讓他忍不住低下頭，從咬緊的牙關溢出了不穩的喘息。

朴珍榮沒有放過他的反應，硬是用手指在裡頭蠻橫地多翻攪了幾下才往深處戳去。碰到那點時林在範腰部發酸，先前隱藏著的快感從尾椎竄了上來，幾乎讓他連頭皮都發麻。他聽見自己發出了陌生又膩人的叫聲，混雜著鼻音和顫抖的吐息，朴珍榮停了幾秒，從後穴抽出手指。

還沒對突如其來的空虛作出反應，更大又燙人的東西就抵了上來。

然而他沒有進入他的體內，朴珍榮將他分開的雙腿靠近壓緊，將性器戳進雙腿的軟肉之間開始抽插。林在範沒控制住喊出聲音，癢得要命的地方才剛堪堪緩解，硬燙的陰莖蹭著囊底跟柱身大力摩擦，像是叢生的草原又要燎原燒起。朴珍榮側著扳過他的臉，吸住林在範的嘴唇將尖叫吃進嘴裡，卻更大力地在合緊的大腿之間抽送。

林在範失神地握住晾在空中上下晃著的陰莖，捏住頭部喘息著幫自己搓出來。那人沒有阻止他，只是在他射精之後又再堅持了幾分鐘才射。跟他火燒似的胯下比起來，好像連精液都顯得低溫。

混在一起都不知道是誰的。

「下次連後面都弄乾淨好了，才不會扯到發痛。」

朴珍榮幫他清理完後重新敷上乳液，一邊愉快地說。

fin.


End file.
